


Internal Communion

by Saesama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grimbark, Mind Control, jade kills almost everyone, not her fault though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce can use the powers inherent to the other Ancestors, right?<br/>Like the Psiioniic's eyelasers, and the Summoner's animal communion powers, right?</p><p>Jade is part dog, right?</p><p>(mild spoilers for recent updates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Communion

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I had a nightmare about it :c

Three years finally pay off. Three years of weird dreams and Nannasprite's pranks and John's temper tantrums and getting used to being part dog and here you were, finally conversing with your pantsless grandpason and Nanna as a teenager. Here, in a new world with a new task and maybe you can finally beat this game once and for all.

A nudge, at the edge of your senses, and you grin. That would be Dave and Rose and the trolls, and you'd finally all get to meet each other! You've missed them quite a bit.

Another nudge, this one different, in the back of your head, where Bec's instincts guide you and make up for the loss of Skaia's visions. You frown, scratching at the back of your neck. The feeling is familiar to part of you, but you can't quite place it. Is the memory from the tiny sprite portion? Or perhaps your dream self?

The nudge comes again, harder, something trying to break into your head and no, this memory is Bec's and for the first time, you understand what happened to your grandpa.

"No!" Jane and Jake look at you in alarm as you double over, clutching at your head. Something is worming its way into your skull, something brown-pink-deadly and sly and she wants you to hurt them she wants you to rip and tear and kill and kill and no no no you can't you **can't** -

"Run," you whisper, quaking. "Oh god, run."

Jane looks alarmed, tries to pull Jake away. But Jake, sweet Jake, he's concerned, he's laying a hand on your shoulder, he's trying to calm you down and you snarl and grab him with hands made out of gravity and claws made out of stars and Jane screams as you tear him apart and crush him down until the carbon that makes him forms a diamond fleck.

She runs. Your grief-laced howl echoes through the Incipisphere.

o o o

They flee from you.

The Batterwitch forces you to crush all of the planets except Derse, even the planets you had brought with you and you sob when the Land of Frost and Frogs implodes because the genesis frog was there and now you can't complete the game. You're left completely aware of your actions even as she forces you into rabid ferocity and your voice alone is yours because Bec never had one.

You and Jack and the Condesce rip apart Bec Noir when he arrives. The nice postal lady fights all of you, but she wisely flees before you can kill her, too. You hope she finds your friends and helps them end you.

Lord English is coming.

When your body is your own, you wander through the Medium, speaking out loud and hoping that they hear you. You beg them to kill you, beg them to destroy you, beg them to act before she forces you to kill them all. You pray that they hear you.

Dirk and Karkat find you. You hold still and blank your mind and hope that they get it over with before the Condesce notices. They creep up on you and Karkat swears under his breath and the Batterwitch floods your mind, sick with glee and she was watching all along, oh no, _no._

Dirk gets away. Karkat doesn't.

The tiny diamond shard left behind after your powers are done with him joins the one you made from Jake and you sob and sob.

You tell them that they have to sneak up on you, that they have to hide and strike and probably distract the Batterwitch at the same time so that she doesn't make sure you notice and the space between the broken planet debris only passes back an echo of your own voice.

Jane attacks the Batterwitch. Dave and John and Rose and Terezi the postal lady appear from behind a veil of Roxy's voidy powers and attack you.

The Handmaiden appears and stops Dave. Jack appears and stops Rose. John can't bring himself to kill you. The postal lady and Terezi almost succeed. The Batterwitch kills Jane and turns her attention to you and only Roxy and John escape the bloodbath.

More diamonds, all that remains of your friends and the Handmaiden and the postal lady.

The Condesce's attention slips at the wrong moment. You crush Jack into paste.

Lord English is near.

You're losing your mind.

You sink down into yourself, where you and Bec and the sprite and your dreamself are separate and one. Bec knows only remorse, because he's the reason you're controllable. Your dreamself tries to help, but can only offer cold comfort.

The sprite tells you about Heart.

You sing every song about the heart that you know, and hope that Nannasprite hears and tells Dirk what he can do.

Kanaya goes on a rampage across Derse. You're sent after her. She gets into the palace and you catch up to her just as she catches the Condesce. The Batterwitch is distracted just enough and you freeze.

Dirk strikes from behind Roxy's shield. He's wielding John's hammer, and the blow rings like a blacksmith working at his anvil.

You fracture.

You split, into god and guardian and sprite and corpse. You're weakened, horribly so, and the backlash makes the Batterwitch scream. You reach out to her before she can reach out to the remnants of Bec and you draw her close.

Too close.

Her psychic powers batter you. Her eyelasers fry your flesh. Her trident pierces your body. You twist her and break her and crush her down just like you did your friends and you're dying and John is hugging you and you smile weakly up at him.

You wake up in a dream bubble. 

You head off to find Vriska, because Lord English is nearly here, and your friends need help.


End file.
